


Dom Gives Birth

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Requested by Vgault dom and lofty welcome their child.





	Dom Gives Birth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vgault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/gifts).



Note that I will not be writing any fics about dofty being parents or another mpeg fic.

DOM GIVES BIRTH  
Lofty was with a patient when essie ran in  
Essie "lofty it's dom he's in labor" lofty took off to the maternity ward. He arrived to see dom on a hospital bed with a doctor checking his blood pressure.  
Dom "lofty?"  
Lofty "it's going to be ok just focus on your breathing"  
Dom "but it's too soon" lofty grabbed his husband's hand knowing that dom was right at 25 weeks thie odds of the baby surviving were not good at all.  
Lofty "look at me, I am here whatever happens"  
Doctor "alright dom one last push" dom screamed out in plain as their son entered into the world. The baby wasn't crying and the medical staff rushed him to the ICU. Lofty got on the bed and held his husband. Neither dom or lofty really believed in GOD but they prayed with all their might just then that their boy would live. The next few hours were pure torture not knowing if they would ever get to held their son. Dom was asleep when Sacha came in later that night.  
Lofty "please tell me you were able to save him?"  
Sacha "yes, he will be in the ICU for awhile but he will make it with any luck" lofty woke dom up and told him the good news. For the next few hours they just layed together just relieved that their son was ok. In the end dom and lofty named the Joseph af the miracle child out of the bible because he was their little miracle.


End file.
